Love Story
by Redneck626
Summary: Lucius Malfoy plots to pair his son with Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story**

**By Redneck626**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy surveyed the festivities. It appeared that the entire wizarding world had gathered to celebrate the fall of Lord Voldemort. But, the young man had his eyes fixed on only one witch; Hermione Granger. She had grown since Draco had first met the Muggle-born witch, and he longed to make her his. But, he doubted she would be receptive to his advances. Draco and his companions had treated Hermione like she was a second-rate citizen, a piece of trash. Draco sighed and turned away from his beloved.

"If only," Draco sighed to himself.

"What are you muttering about, boy?" Lucius told his son.

"Nothing sir," Draco replied. Lucius snorted and took a sip of his drink.

"You're pining over Miss Granger, aren't you?" Draco's scarlet face confirmed his father's suspicions.

"Go say something to her," Lucius prompted. Draco gave his father a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Times are changing, my son, and you must adapt to those changes." Draco turned away from his father and headed away from the party.

"It appears I must take matters into my own hands." Lucius said to himself. "This could be fun."

**I'm aware the first chapter is rather short, and that the characters are OOC, but who cares? Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, the Malfoy family assembled into the dining room. Lucius peered into his copy of the morning Prophet.

"Draco, did you notice that Miss Granger is on the front page?" he inquired.

"No, I have not," Draco mumbled. He in fact had noticed that his beloved Hermione was in the paper, but he wasn't letting his father find that particular fact out.

"Lucius, dear, what are you up to now?" Narcissa asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he shot back.

"He's trying to set me up with Hermione Granger," Draco said. Lucius refolded his paper and set it down beside his plate.

"Well, I'm off to the Ministry," he announced. With a whirl of a cape and a tap of a cane, Lucius was gone.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?" Draco muttered aloud. Narcissa sighed.

"With your father involved, probably." Lucius apparated into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic and sauntered towards the security officer.

"Is Miss Granger around?" he asked the man at the desk.

"She's up in the Minister's office." Lucius gave the security officer a nod and headed upwards. With a ding, Lucius exited the elevator and entered the Minster of Magic's officer.

"Minister Shacklebolt will be with you shortly Mr. Malfoy," the secretary said. Lucius gave her a nod and perched himself onto a chair right outside of the Minister's office.

"Minister Shacklebolt will see you now," the secretary informed. Lucius knocked on the door before entering the Minister's Office. Minister Shacklebolt rose as Lucius came into the room.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm not actually here to speak with you, Minister," Lucius began," I need to speak with Miss Granger." Kingsley gave both Lucius and Hermione a curious look before exiting his office.

"Miss Granger, if I do recall, you have a certain fondness for books. My library is in dire need of reorganizing, and I believe you are the witch for the job." Hermione gave Lucius a disbelieving look.

"You would actually invite a witch of my background into your home?" Hermione asked.

"Like I told my son yesterday, times are changing."

"Indeed they are," Hermione muttered. "Fine, I'll go look at your library." Lucius escorted Hermione back down to the Atrium and apparated back home.

"Mindy, please show Miss Granger to the library; I have other business to attend to," Lucius said.

"Yes sir." The house elf took Hermione by the bottom of the cloak and led her down the hallway.

"We is here, miss," Mindy said. Hermione's jaw dropped; she was now in the most enormous library she had ever seen in her entire lifetime. Footsteps could be heard from the hallway.

"Father, why do you need to-." Draco stopped. The most beautiful witch in the entire universe was standing in his father's library with a contented grin on her face.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" Hermione's look of awe faded.

"If you must know, your father invited me here," Hermione replied.

"He did what?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Must you be so dramatic?" she mumbled.

"It's in my blood; have you ever met my father?"

"Good point."

**Here you go! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin stood and stared at each other until Lucius entered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lucius inquired.

"No!" both Draco and Hermione said quickly. Lucius gave his son a wink and settled himself into an armchair.

"As you can see, Miss Granger, there appears to be no organization scheme in my personal library. I would like you to think of one and then put the books in that scheme."

"That would take years!" Hermione said.

"That's why I'm appointing Draco to be your assistant," Lucius replied.

"You're what?" Hermione asked weakly. Draco glared his father.

"I will do no such thing!" Draco stomped out of the library.

"Draco, don't be rude, come back here," Lucius commanded. Draco ignored his father's pleading and headed straight for his mother.

"Mother, father is meddling in my life. Again." Narcissa sighed.

"Come on, let's go talk to him," Narcissa said soothingly to her son. Lucius sat and hummed to himself. Everything was going according to his carefully laid plans.

"Dear, may I speak to you in the hall?" Narcissa asked.

"Certainly Cissa," Lucius replied. "Draco, it'll be up to you to entertain our guest." Draco sent his father a dirty look and reentered the library. Lucius entered the hallway with his wife.

"Lucius, what exactly are you planning?" Narcissa asked.

"I cannot divulge my plans until I'm certain that they have been carried out," Lucius said.

"What did I tell you about manipulating other people's lives?" Narcissa said. Lucius looked at the ceiling innocently.

"I don't recall anything being said."

"Lucius, I specifically told you not to meddle in other's lives, it usually ends in disaster." Lucius gave his wife a scathing look.

"Are you saying that my plans are worthless?" he asked accusingly.

"Do you recall your last matchmaking adventure?" Narcissa asked. Lucius chuckled.

"Oh yes," he said with a smile.

"I don't think Severus appreciated that Swedish model practically molesting him."

"It was amusing though." Narcissa slapped her husband on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Lucius asked.

"For being yourself."

"Well, this one will work out, I can tell." Narcissa rolled her eyes and walked away.

"She'll see," Lucius mumbled to himself. Lucius plopped himself back down into his chair.

"Miss Granger, you'll start tomorrow," Lucius said. Hermione nodded and flooed away. Draco sat in the chair next to his father's.

"Do I really have to help?" Draco asked.

"Draco, stop whining, it makes you look very unattractive." Draco glared at his father and left the man to his firewhiskey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Draco awoke to the sound of a thumping on his door.

"Draco, time to get up!" Lucius's muffled voice said. Draco made a face at the closed door and threw some clothes on. He threw open the door, and nearly successfully hit his father on the face.

"I'm going to ignore that near-brush with injury and escort you do the library; Miss Granger is already there." Draco half-ran ahead of his father and entered the library.

"Morning Granger." Hermione half-waved at him and turned back to the book in her hands.

"What is it with that girl and her bloody books?" Draco muttered to himself.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Draco," Lucius said cheerfully.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked anxiously. Lucius gave his son a mysterious smile and turned to face Hermione.

"Are you ready to being?" Lucius inquired. Hermione nodded and placed the book almost reverently back onto the shelf.

"Clearly, there needs to be some sort of organizational scheme in here, perhaps by title or subject matter," Hermione said.

"Sounds lovely," Lucius said politely.

"Why am I here again?" Draco muttered.

"Why dear boy, you live here," Lucius said.

"That's not what I meant." Hermione giggled.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Draco asked.

"I believe it was more of a giggle," Lucius explained. Draco shot his father yet another in a series of glares and looked up at the ceiling.

"Will someone take pity on me and strike me down, right now?" When no divine sacrifice came along, Draco began to pace.

"What I meant was, how am I supposed to help?"

"Ah, you should've clarified what you meant, sometimes you can be quite dense."

"Father," Draco grumbled. Lucius chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but picking on you is way too easy." Lucius stalked out of the library, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the library.

"Well, I suppose you can help move books around," Hermione said hesitantly.

"What's the point; can't we just use magic?" Draco asked.

"Of course not! Some of these books are ancient, and probably extremely fragile. Moving them by magic would only cause them to crumble into dust." Draco walked over to a rather large book and peered at it apprehensively.

"Even this one?" he called out.

"Even that one," Hermione confirmed.

"This is going to be bloody lovely."

**Sorry for the long wait for the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After several hours of back-breaking work, it was time for lunch. Draco dusted himself off before heading towards the dining room. But, the cavernous eating area was empty.

"It is lunch time, isn't it?" Draco asked the air. Lucius walked into the room. When he noticed the table wasn't laden with lunch, he turned around and left.

"Wait, Father, get back here!" Draco called out. Lucius ignored his son and continued onto his journey. Draco half-ran after his father, followed by Hermione. Draco ran into his father's back and fell to the ground, with Hermione landing on top of him. Lucius stopped, and turned around. Draco stared up into Hermione's eyes and gave her a lecherous grin. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder and stood up.

"You're disgusting," Hermione said. Draco's grin was wiped off of his face.

"You enjoyed it," he shot back. Hermione glared at Draco and poked him on the chest.

"Now you listen-."

"Don't fight children," Lucius said with a smile. "Did you want something Draco?" Draco walked away from Hermione and confronted his father.

"Why isn't there anything for lunch?" Draco asked.

"No idea," Lucius replied. "I suppose you'll have to either eat out someplace or make your own."

"We could just eat here, I don't want to cause any issues by leaving the estate," Hermione said.

"Can you cook?" Draco asked.

"Well..no," Hermione began hesitantly," But it can't be that hard."

**Famous last words. Sorry 'bout the long wait for this chapter. The laziness struck again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Yeah, my chapters are short and the characters are extremely out of character, but who cares? I don't.**

Draco reluctantly followed Hermione down the long hallway towards the kitchen. The aroma of cooking food could usually be smelt wafting away from the kitchen, but today, there was an absence of smells. Hermione eyed the stove hesitantly.

"How do you turn it on?" she asked.

"I don't know; you're the woman, you should know these things," Draco replied. Hermione shot him an angry look and cautiously tapped the stove. Flames burst out of the burner and nearly touched the ceiling.

"I think that's way too much fire," Draco pointed out.

"You do it then!" Hermione snapped. Draco extinguished the fire and waved smoke away from his face.

"I can already tell this isn't going to end well," he muttered to himself. With a flick of her hand, Hermione started up the knives with their slicing.

"I think it would be safer if we had sandwiches," Hermione said. Draco silently agreed with her. The duo grabbed their food and poured themselves drinks and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, why did your father suddenly decide to catalog the contents of his library?" Hermione asked. Draco swallowed before replying.

"I have no idea. The books are usually in some sort of order. My father's very anal about neatness." Hermione pondered this for a moment.

"If he's like that, then why is the library a mess?" Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"It's my father, I've learned to stop asking those sort of questions." The duo finished their lunch and headed back to the library. A note was pinned on the door.

_Draco,_

_Please inform Ms Granger that _

_I'm planning to give her the _

_rest of the day off. I'm expecting_

_you to entertain her for the remainder _

_of the day._

_Father_

"Well, it looks like we're stuck with each other for the rest of the day, Granger," Draco said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco noticed another note beside the first one.

_Draco_

_Take Miss Granger to meet your grandmother. They will get along swimmingly._

_Father_

"Apparently we're supposed to go visit Grandmother Malfoy," Draco said. "This is not going to end well.

"Why, is there something wrong with your grandma?" Hermione asked.

"She's a bit..eccentric," Draco replied hesitantly. Draco took Hermione's arm and apparated to his grandmother's estate. Draco knocked on the door before entering the house.

"Grandma, where are you?" Draco called out. An elderly woman appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Why if it isn't my favorite grandson!" Draco's grandma engulfed her grandson in a hug.

"I'm your only grandson," Draco said. "Hermione, meet my grandmother, Athena Malfoy." Athena looked at Hermione curiously.

"Your father didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," Athena said.

"I'm not Draco's girlfriend," Hermione said quickly. Athena glared at her grandson.

"Why isn't she with you, Draco. She appears to be such a lovely girl. What's wrong with you?" Draco gave his grandmother an exasperated look.

"Grandma-" Draco began.

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm going to take this young lady out to the gardens and you're going to stand here and wait for us." Athena half-drug Hermione outside, while leaving Draco inside.

"Bloody relatives," Draco muttered. Draco peered out the window. Hermione and his grandma seemed to be deep in conversation. Draco couldn't help but admire the young woman from afar.

"Maybe grandma's right; I should go after her." Draco said to himself. Draco walked out to the garden.

"We'd really like to stay, but it's getting late and this is only our first stop," Draco said. Athena gave her grandson a knowing look and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bring her back to visit another time, Draco," Athena called out. Draco smiled and apparated away, Hermione in tow.

.................................................................................................................................................

Back at Malfoy Manor, Lucius was going over various papers when Narcissa walked into his study.

"I thought that the Granger girl was supposed to be working in the library today," Narcissa said.

"She was; I gave her the rest of the day off," Lucius replied.

"Did you force Draco to take her somewhere?" Narcissa asked.

"I may have suggested he take her to visit Mother." Narcissa perched herself on the edge of Lucius's desk.

"What am I going to do with you?" she murmured. Lucius grinned at his wife.

"I may have some suggestions."

**Here you guys go!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco apparated Hermione and he back into Malfoy Manor. Hermione glanced at her watch.

"I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron an hour ago," she screeched.

"That would explain why those two boneheads are screaming at the front gate." Lucius strode towards his son.

"I'm assuming you can effectively get rid of them?" Lucius asked, his eyebrow raised. Draco grumbled to himself and stalked outside.

"Did you have fun visiting Mother?" Lucius inquired.

"She reminds me of well…me" Hermione replied. Lucius smiled at her comment. Suddenly, a loud booming noise could be heard from outside.

"Perhaps we should make sure that the boys haven't killed each other," Lucius suggested. What only could be described as pure pandemonium was currently erupting in the Malfoy's front lawn.

"Oh dear," Hermione said weakly. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry was currently being smacked alongside the head by a rose bush and Draco was fighting off a flock of birds.

"ENOUGH!" Lucius roared. The rosebush and the birds disappeared. Ron suddenly appeared from beneath a giant rock.

"Inside," Lucius said in a firm voice. Hermione watched in shock as her two friends followed the older man's instruction without arguing. Once inside, Narcissa joined the group of men and Hermione.

"Do I want to know what was going on out there?" she asked.

"Nope," Hermione simply replied. The two women followed entered the parlor.

"It would appear we need to have a little chat," Lucius said with an eerie grin upon his face.

"I think we're in trouble," Draco said aloud. Lucius's grin grew wider.


End file.
